Secrets Revealed
by Taccora
Summary: What happens when Harry realises that the life he knew was a lie? That he's not even a Potter but a Riddle and that everyone close to him, including Ron and Dumbledore, kept this from him for their own purposes?
1. secrets revealed 01

Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a few days after Harry's sixteenth birthday and to say that he was angry was as understated as saying Voldemort was mean. Harry realized this when he started to change and had immediately owled Dumbledore. He was no longer the short tanned boy he was known for being fore his skin had paled immensely. His hair grew out until it was a few inches below his shoulders and straightened until it was silky smooth. He got taller until he stood at an even six feet. His emerald eyes changed into a clear icy hazel. Everything about him changed until all that was left of his past existence as 'Harry Potter' was his lightening bolt shaped scar.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Harry met Dumbledore in the Leaky Cauldron and they used Floo Powder to transfer themselves into Dumbledore's office. Harry sat in the set in front of Dumbledore's desk while Dumbledore sat in his regular seat.  
  
"You certainly have changed Harry," Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.  
  
"But why have I changed?" Harry asked.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said drawing Harry's undivided attention. "You were adopted Harry. You are not a Potter by blood."  
  
"Then how did I survive Voldemort if it wasn't for my mother's blood and sacrifice?" Harry asked with anger laced in his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. Potter," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Then why do I have to stay with the Dursley's? You told me that they were my only blood relatives. Those people do not share my blood," Harry spat.  
  
Dumbledore looked sorry for a minute then said, "It was the only way to ensure your safety Harry and the safety of others."  
  
Harry was about to reply but felt a tugging in his mind. 'Come to me!' A voice whispered.  
  
Harry felt his body stand and run out of the room. He vaguely heard Dumbledore calling after him but he paid no attention to the older man's voice. He kept running until he found himself deep inside the Dark Forest and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
When Harry woke up he found himself in a comfortable king sized bed covered with green, black, and silver bed dressings. The carpet texture was black shag and the whole room was done in black, green, and silver but for some reason Harry didn't feel uncomfortable. Quite the contrary, he felt rather at home in his new surroundings. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
"So you've finally awakened Alexander," said a silky smooth voice.  
  
Harry looked up to see a lithe man standing by the fireplace standing at 6'5" with black hair that reached his mid-back. The only thing that helped Harry figure out who the man were the man's ruby colored eyes.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry whispered.  
  
"I would rather you call me Tom or.father Alexander," Voldemort replied smoothly.  
  
"My name is not Alexander and I have no father," Harry spat.  
  
"Okay Harry I'll play your game. Harry, although I'm sure you're not, so I'm sure you've figured out that your last name isn't Potter."  
  
"Then who am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"Alexander Lioness Riddle," Tom said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So.you're saying you're my father?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Tom said clearly.  
  
"That can't be true," Harry said in denial.  
  
"Then why have you changed? Can you explain why you look exactly like my father with the exception of you're mother's icy hazel eyes?" Tom asked as he reached over the mantle and took down three pictures.Harry's baby's picture, Angelique Riddle, and Christian Riddle.  
  
Harry took the pictures and saw an almost exact replica of himself in Christian and Angelique's eyes that mirrored his own. "Then why have you tried to kill me?"  
  
"Because I wanted revenge. You see I've only recently acquired your true parentage. You see the Potter's and their little friends helped Dumbledore steal you from Angelique while I had a Death Eater meeting. They succeeded by killing my wife and putting a glamour spell on you making you look like a cross between the retched Lilly and James. They took my child and killed my wife so it was only fair for me to return the favor," Tom said in a snake like tone.  
  
"Why weren't you able to kill me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had put a spell on you when you were born to protect you against the death curse. That was why I couldn't kill you. That and the fact that you're my blood and we are a powerful family, my son," Tom said before sitting in a huge black leather chair.  
  
"And Dumbledore knew all along that you were my father and so did Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry," Tom said wanting to switch back to Harry's birth name, " Minerva knew as well. A lot more people knew that you were my child and that's probably why they treated you the way they did. Dumbledore hid you with those insufferable mudbloods to keep you away from the wizarding world where I could find you. You were meant to be their tool to use as they saw fit. Haven't you ever wondered why Dumbledore never gave you a straight answer? It was because he wanted to mold you into what he wanted you to be. We have the blood of Salazar streaming heavily through our veins but your mother was a mixed breed by three while I was by two. She had the blood of Salazar, Rowena, as well as Godric while I had Salazar and Merlin. We conceived you out of love, contrary to what others may think.love is a feeling I know of well, and you were born the ultimate heirloom. Dumbledore only knew about Salazar and Godric but he had no idea about the other two," Tom said quietly.  
  
"So my life was a lie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. You were lied to because of who you are and the power you hold," Tom said silently.  
  
"Can I ask you a question.father?" Harry said trying out how it sounded. He figured he would like to at least give this relationship a try. He now had a father. A real father. Everyone lied to him and although Tom had tried to kill him all of his life he somehow knew that he was telling the truth. It was in the way he spoke to Harry.  
  
"What?" Tom asked with a soft smirk on his face.  
  
"Would you have made me be evil?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is good and what is evil?" Tom asked.  
  
"Good is trying to help people and not killing people because of the way they what blood they carry," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay but think about this will you. I kill people but so does the ministry. I know you remember how they put Sirius Black in Azkaban because they were so sure he killed the Potter's but if they had used Veritiserum then they would have known that he didn't but did they do that? No they just threw him in jail. I also knew that you told Minister Fudge that I was back in power last year and he didn't believe you. Sometimes the 'Good' side can be just as bad as its counterpart," Tom answered.  
  
Harry sat silently and thought about what To-his father was telling and as much as he hated it, he had to admit that his father had a point. A lot of things the light side did matched right along with the things that the dark side did. He was betrayed by the people he trusted most and at the moment he could clearly see the points that his father was trying to make.  
  
Harry was by no means stupid so he could very well make the connections with who knew Tom was his real father. He knew that the Weasley's knew because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they were in the various pictures in the books of Lily and James Potter, which meant that Ron probably knew. That would explain why Ron always thought the worse of him when something happened to Harry that Ron wished would happen to him. Harry also knew that if Sirius knew then so did Remus, which mean that everyone he held deep within his heart kept something so important.something that he wanted and yearned away from him because of their own reasons and Harry wasn't going to forgive them that easily.  
  
"Father.don't call me Harry. Call me Alexander," by Harry saying those few words he marked the change for a whole knew life that would produce a new person. A person who would erase what Harry Potter was and become exactly what he was meant to be. Alexander Lioness Riddle. 


	2. secrets revealed 02

Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hermione Grange was at her best friend Ronald Weasley's house contemplating the information Ron just gave her. She had just found out that Harry wasn't a Potter but a Riddle and that Ron had known this since the end of the first year. She couldn't help but be angry at Ron for no telling them or at least Harry about this tidbit of information. She got her owl and wrote Harry a letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm so sorry about the news of your parentage. I just found out today from Ron who is acting.well he's acting like he did during the Triwizard Tournament. I don't care who your father is Harry. You're my best friend and I love you. Keep yourself safe  
  
~ Love Always  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alexander read the letter over and over before writing a response back to Hermione. He knew that Ron knew and that he would act the way Hermione described and to be perfectly honest he didn't care that Ron was angry. If Ron wanted to throw away their friendship it was perfectly fine to him.  
  
"You won't be going back to school this year Alex. You have training to do," Tom said.  
  
"What will I be training in father?" Alexander asked.  
  
"Well we started on the dark arts but you're going to work on hand-to- hand combat," Tom answered.  
  
"Alright father," Alexander answered as he tied a short note to Hedwig's led and sent her to Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been three months and school had started and Alexander had grown very close to his father. Alexander had decided not to go by 'Harry Potter' and had grown into his true name. He had already mastered the dark arts as well as light magic that had its uses as well. Alexander had also excelled in Martial Arts and Kickboxing. During the relatively short stay with his father he had discovered that he had a talent for wandless magic. He had been practicing during the little time he had left of his days and he was just as good, if not better, at doing magic without a wand. He hadn't told his father about that yet because he wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS  
  
Hermione was worried about Harry. She hadn't heard from him after her letter about Ron and even then there was something different about the emotion in the letter. When he didn't show up for the start of term she got really nervous and her nerves weren't comforted at all by Headmaster Dumbledore because he wasn't his usual cheerful self.  
  
The Daily Prophet had an exposé on Harry's mysterious disappearance and to say that everyone was on edge would be extremely understated. Hermione didn't know what to do but all eyes were on her when Harry's white owl flew through the school and landed in front of her. She opened the letter and read what was enclosed.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm okay and well. I won't be attending school this year but I will be taking lessons. I'd appreciate if you'd send that piece of information to Dumbledore. I won't tell you where I am and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try to find me. I trust you to not repeat anything I tell you. If you need to reach me call me on my cell phone at 917-555-5550 with the phone enclosed in the package.  
  
~ Harry  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was winter break and Alexander was back at Riddle Manor with his father. It was Christmas Eve and Tom had called a meeting for his trustful Death Eaters as well as his junior Death Eaters.  
  
Over the past five months Alexander had filled out greatly. He had earned muscular calves, cut arms, and a six-pack. One of the first things his father did was buy him new clothes. Alexander was a Riddle and a Riddle had nothing but the best. Alexander made his way to his bathroom to take a shower fore tonight he would be meeting his father's followers and Harry Potter would be completely erased until all that was left was Riddle.  
  
Alexander took a long hot shower before washing his hair with a silkening potion that had been made especially for him. When he was done he walked out of the shower and casted a spell to dry his hair as well as his body. He them picked up an Armani labeled body oil and massaged it into his skin. Once he was done he walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the top drawer and took out a pair of black boxer briefs that were a size too big so that it gave him enough room to 'breath' and a black wife beater.  
  
He put on each item before walking into his closet and pulling out something suitable to wear. He chose a pair of loose fitting leather pants, a blood red silk shirt over his wife beater, and a pair of black Perry Ellis boots. He combed his long silky hair to make sure that it was untangled before he brushed it back and held it with a silk blood red strip of cloth.  
  
As soon as he finished getting dressed a house elf popped in his room and said, "Your presence is requested in the raven room, Young Master Riddle."  
  
Alexander nodded before walking into his closet and putting on a black cloak that had a blood red ruby clasp. He slipped on the garment and fastened it and pulled on the hood before appariating out of his room and into the raven room.  
  
The raven room was large. It was about as big, if not bigger, than the Great Hall in Hogwarts. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night with millions of glittering stars that provided the only light that was to be used in the room. The little amount of furniture was done elegantly in black. A large table was at the far end of room where Tom Riddle sat with an assortment of weapons splayed neatly. There was another chair next to Tom that Alexander was sure that his father's minions were wondering for whom the seat was for.  
  
Alexander chose that moment to walk out of the shadows and make his way over to the table where he bowed to his father before walking around the table and sitting at the chair designated for him. As soon as he sat Nagini, who had grown attached to Alexander, slithered from the shadows and curled up in front of the table where the two Riddle men sat.  
  
"You were summoned tonight because I feel that you selected few," Tom said referring to about 600 people, "are worthy of knowing that I have an heir."  
  
Tom watched as his minions writhed uncomfortably at his statement. He was sure that most of them didn't know that he had a child. There were only about ten people whom he told he had a child and eight of them were in his room.  
  
Tom lifted a regal hand and motioned towards Alexander and said, "This is my son Alexander Riddle."  
  
With his father's introduction made Alexander lifted his head and took off the hood of his cloak showing his face to those in the room. He smirked when he saw Draco Malfoy standing next to his father with his little bodyguards on his other side.  
  
Tom smirked when he saw Lucious realize that he had a son once and that this was he. There was no denying it because the boy was almost a carbon copy of Tom himself. Tom looked over the room lazily before continuing, "Although a lot of you might not remember him as Alexander. You might know him by Harry Potter, the only one who was ever known to deflect the Killing Curse."  
  
"Potter!" Draco exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I can assure young Malfoy that I am no Potter," Alexander said as he looked at Draco's face appreciatively. "You look much better than you did last year. I think it's the spike you applied to your hair."  
  
Alexander looked around the room and a female caught his attention. She was about 5'10", had somewhat pale mocha skin, lavender eyes, and long raven hair that reached the bottom of her back with the tips being a dark purple shade. "And who are you?" Alexander asked with lust clearly visible through his eyes.  
  
Tom smiled at his son's open desire. He knew very well why his son was attracted to the young looking temptress and couldn't blame him really. Most people were attracted to her but with her pickiness no one ever got, from her, what they sought.  
  
"I am Alahandra young master," the beautiful woman said bowing her head slightly as a show of respect.  
  
"Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman," Alexander said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I feel that we will become very good friends."  
  
The night went on with Alexander meeting his father's Death Eaters and getting to know Draco a little better. Draco turned out having a lot more in common with Alexander than they originally thought. Draco quickly became one of Alexander's confidant's.  
  
"Alexander." Draco started but was interrupted by Alexander.  
  
"Call me Alex Draco," Alexander said.  
  
"Alex, I have to tell you that if someone would have told me that we would actually get along I would have hexed them and laughed as they writhed in pain but I can honestly say that I have enjoyed the time I've spent with you today and I'm not just saying that because you're father is my master. I hope you know that I will be expecting to be receiving owls from you until you re-attend Hogwarts next year," Draco said as he patted Alex on the back.  
  
"There's no doubt about you hearing from me during the year but I need a favor. You see I can't say I fully trust Hermione. You see we're sort of doing the long distance dating but I don't know if she's as trustful as she should and would need to be if she's going to be my girlfriend. I have suspicion that she runs to Dumbledore and tells him everything I tells her through my letters, which isn't much," Alex said.  
  
"You're sure that she's spying?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I gave her a number to a cell phone that my father got for me a few months ago. When the calls first started she seemed worried for my well-being and happy to speak to me. Almost enamored with me and my deeper voice but as time went by her calls got longer and more recent with questions that she normally wouldn't even think of asking. She once told me that she didn't care who my father was as long as I was okay and happy but then she gets on the phone and asks where I was, what I was studying, and whether or not I was in New York. The area code in a New York area code Draco but Hermione's never taken Muggle Studies or went to the states. How would she know what New York's cell phone area code is? I know Hermione and she wouldn't even have thought to ask about that unless someone asked. Just watch her for me would you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure," Draco replied before he left with his father. 


	3. secrets revealed 03

Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Alex had been enjoying his time with his father and his time with Alahandra. They had become close, although they didn't sleep together. Alex though that Alahandra was beautiful, delectable even but there was someone else he wanted. That and the fact that Alahandra looked like she was 16 but she was about 700 years old. Being a vampire had its perks in the looks department.  
  
Alex had continued to train with his father and to say that his father was proud was an understatement. Tom was ecstatic that Alex learned skills proficiently and with such a fast pace. Tom was even happier when he discovered that Harry could perform magic wandlessly.  
  
Time had went by and it was a few days before he would have to return to Hogwarts for the start of his seventh year but things would be changed drastically when he got back to the majestic castle. The letters he received from Draco confirmed his suspicions of Hermione's backstabbing. On top of that he had found out that Hermione was cheating on him with Ron.  
  
Alex wasn't exactly thrilled but he had something planned for Hermione. Hermione was supposed to be one of his closest friends and his girl to boot but she just destroyed that. Friends were the closest thing to family he had before he met his father and he cherished that but obviously she didn't. She would see the error of her ways. Of that he was certain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alexander woke up early September 1st and took a hot shower and washed his hair. He vaguely sensed a house elf pop into his room and pick up his trunks, he had two because he had a lot of things that he just had to bring along. He rinsed the soapsuds off of his hard-sculpted body before wrapping a black towel around his body. He dried himself off as he made the transition from his bathroom to his bedroom, splayed the Armani scented body oil into his skin, and slipped on a pair of black silk boxers and a white wife beater that clung to his well-defined chest.  
  
Alex put on a pair of white socks before putting on his baggy black jeans that hung low on his hips. He picked up a black leather belt with a silver buckle and slipped it through the loops and buckling it. He shoved on his black suede Timberlands then walked into his closet and took out his black BCBG suede jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. He smoothed his outfit out before brushing his hair back and tying it with a strip of black suede cloth and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Alex had to admit that he did look good. He opened his jewelry box and took out a claw shaped diamond earring and put it in his recently pierced left ear. He walked into his closet and took out a black cloak that had a diamond clasp and draped it over his arms before he walked out of his room and down stairs to the foyer where he was met up with his father and Alahandra.  
  
"I'm not taking you to the train for obvious reasons Alex but enjoy your last year at Hogwarts. Alahandra will also be attending Hogwarts this year as a transfer student. If you need anything you know how to get a hold of me," Tom said as he moved and let Alex and Alahandra leave.  
  
Alahandra stood at Alex's left in a pair of black suede low riders that made the strings of her white v-string underwear visible. She wore a pair of black Malodo Timberlands (the heel boots that look like Timberlands), a white v-neck camisole that showed her ample cleavage and the skin a few inches above and below her belly button. She had on a female version of the suede BCBG jacket Alex wore and she had a clear gloss smeared on her lips. Upon her ears adorned a pair of flawless diamond studs and her hair was styled to frame her beautiful face.  
  
Alex looked at her and smiled before opening the door to the waiting black limousine that was waiting for them. Alahandra sat on the leather seats inside the car and waited for Alex to come in after her. Alex came in and sat next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips as he closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Alex arrived at Platform 9¾ he quickly boarded the train with Alahandra's hand in his own and searched for an empty compartment. He passed Hermione and Ron who were staring at him and Alahandra in wonderment. He knew that they didn't know his new appearance and that would work in his favor.  
  
He found an empty compartment rather quickly and sat next to the window with Alahandra next to him. She laid down on the couch like seat with her head in his lap and he proceeded to massage her head with his fingers. As Alex bent down to kiss her forehead when the door to his compartment opened and Draco walked in. He sat down on the other side of the compartment as Crabbe and Goyle followed in behind Draco.  
  
"If I didn't know you two as well as I do I would swear you two are seconds away from being intimate," Draco said.  
  
"Please Dragon. You know as well as I do that Alahandra and I aren't and probably never will start dating," Alex said before giving Draco a pound.  
  
"Do you really think that Dumbledore will let you change houses?" Draco asked.  
  
"This is one time that Dumbledore doesn't really have a choice," Alex said before closing his eyes in meditation.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alexander was once again sitting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Alex was no longer intimidated by the older wizard and he was going to get him way whether or not Dumbledore readily agreed.  
  
"Harry why do you want to change houses? Did you not feel at home with the Gryffindor's?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"My reasons are mine alone and I no longer feel comfortable living with people who lied to me therefore I wish to be placed in my true house and please stop calling me Harry. You know as well as I that Harry isn't my name," Alex stated clearly.  
  
"Alexander...you were put in Gryffindor for a reason and I cannot allow you to change houses," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You can't allow me to change houses yet you can rewrite history to fit your own idealistic fantasies? You will either allow me to change houses or I will leave and return home," Alexander said with finality in his voice.  
  
"Well if that's how you want it, I think we should hurry to the Great Hall and let the hat decide whether or not you belong in Gryffindor before we sort the first years," Dumbledore said with regret laced into his words.  
  
Alex and Dumbledore took a secret passageway that seemed to place them right in front of the Great Hall. As they walked in all eyes turned to them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Today we have one new transfer student and an old student who has decided to be resorted."  
  
With that said everyone in the room started whispering at once wondering who could possibly be getting resorted. "Harry Pot.excuse me Alexander Riddle will be getting resorted and Alahandra is the transfer student who will be putting on the hat in search for the perfect house for her."  
  
Everyone in the room was talking loudly. The teachers were baffled to find out that Harry Potter wasn't a Potter at all but a Riddle. A secret that they felt, as teachers, had the right to know. Hermione looked at Harry and hurt was plainly written in her eyes. She didn't understand how Harry.Alexander could just alienate her the way he did. He was supposed to be her boyfriend and yet he didn't even speak to her.wave.or acknowledge her at all.  
  
Alexander walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on his head. "Ah Riddle. You're back again I see. I guess you want to know what your true house is huh? I'll have to say SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled for everyone to hear.  
  
Alex took off the hat and strolled over to the Slytherin table and room was immediately made for him next to Draco and the seat on the left of his was left empty upon his request. Alahandra sat on the stool next and before it could even sit on her head good it yelled SLYTHERIN! She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Alex. Alex could feel the eyes on him, especially his new head of house but he just gave a little smirk to the Gryffindor table before watching the sorting of the new first years. 


	4. secrets revealed 04

Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't understand how Harry would just turn his back on the Gryffindor's. Besides the fact that he was supposed to show her attention but he barely gave her a second glance. Their letters and phone calls seemed to portray a happy feel but the cold shoulder he was giving her said something altogether different.  
  
Then there was that new girl Alahandra. The girl seemed to be attached to Harry.Alexander at the hip. She was supposed to be Alexander's girlfriend not Alahandra. It was then that her conscience came to play. How can I be jealous of Alexander when here I am cheating with Ron?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the first day of classes and Alex was up and getting dressed. The Slytherin common rooms were very different from Gryffindor's. There was more space so there were only two people per room and Alex happened to be sharing a room with Draco.  
  
Draco and Alex were both took a long time in the shower so it was no surprise that Draco was still in the shower while Alex was getting dressed. Alex searched through his wardrobe for something to wear. He decided on a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a clingy black turtleneck, and a pair of black Perry Ellis Progress Lea Boots. He brushed his hair back into a pony tail and held it with a piece of black cloth before putting on his jacket and picking up his new class schedule. He walked down the stairs to meet Alahandra in the living room portion of the Slytherin Common Rooms.  
  
Alahandra was sitting on the couch in a pair of black cuff pants, a black sequined corset, and a pair of black Italian leather stilettos that had a 3-inch heel. Her hair was up into a tight bun with two tendril's framing her face. Alex walked over to her and provided his hand so that he could help her up. They walked to the Great Hall confidently with their head held high.  
  
Alexander felt the eyes on him as he sat at a seat in the Great Hall that he had dubbed his. Alexander calmly placed the pancakes on his plate and ate with dignification while having an idle conversation with Alahandra.  
  
"If I didn't know you so well I would have definitely chose you as my consort," Alahandra commented before drinking a deep red liquid from her silver and diamond encrusted flask.  
  
Alex smiled, revealing strait pearly white teeth, and caressed her cheek with his left hand. "And I would have accepted in kind," he replied just as Hermione walked up to him and started causing a scene.  
  
"How could you Harry?" Hermione asked with pain plainly visible on her face.  
  
"My name is not Harry Granger," Alex said calmly before taking a bite of his pancakes.  
  
"How could you do this to me? To us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The same way you did," Alex responded, aware of the people staring at them.  
  
"What are you taking about?" Hermione asked slightly nervous.  
  
"Oh you didn't think I'd find out? I know everything," Alex hissed. "I know how you started dating Ron a little bit after Christmas during the 6th year. I also know that you started giving the little information I told you about to Headmaster Dumbledore," Alex said while looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
"What? Are you spying on me now?" Hermione spat angrily in an attempt to salvage what was left of her dignity.  
  
"I only watch on people who I think are worth my attention so I can assure you that I wasn't spying on you," Alex said while dismissing her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"How dare you?" Hermione exclaimed while raising her hand to smack him.  
  
Hermione's hand never made contact because Alahandra had caught her hand mid swing. "I think you should leave Mudblood," Alahandra said with her Egyptian accent.  
  
Who are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That is of none of your concern. I'll say this only once. Stay away from Alex," with that said Alahandra let Hermione's wrist go.  
  
Hermione knew when the battle was lost so she turned to leave but before she got to the Gryffindor table she turned and said, "I hope you know that the Daily Prophet put out a story about you being the son of 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'.  
  
Alexander produced a smirk on his face that made Snape shiver and said, "I would have been surprised if they didn't," he looked at Alahandra and said, "Let the games begin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alex found himself in the Transfiguration room, only this time he was seated on the left with the Slytherin's with Draco on is left and Alahandra on his right. He saw Neville and Ron staring at him in anger and disgust. Alex turned and looked both of them in the eye and sneered before looking at McGonagall.  
  
"Since we have new students I've decided to go through a little review. You will be given a list and a target and you will transform your targets into all the items on the list that you can. Then we will go from there," McGonagall said while handing out the lists.  
  
Alex looked at the objects down the list, nodded, then took his wand out of the holster and correctly turned his transfiguration book into every object on the list. Alex knew that McGonagall had most of her attention on him so he made sure to take extra precautions to make sure he didn't use any dark magic. As soon as he finished he noticed that Alahandra had already completed her list.  
  
"Mr. P.Riddle. It seems as though you have graduated from a decent student in Transfiguration into an expert. How did you accomplish such a feat?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Practice," Alex said with content.  
  
"Yeah right. I bet his father made him learn all these spells and now he thinks he too good for us. That's why I feel no remorse for taking his girl," Ron said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"At least I have a father who can make sure I have everything that I need and want whereas you have to rely on charity. Oh you didn't know? The money that paid for your brother's joke shop and you new robes came from me," Alex said smirking at Ron's embarrassment and anger, "And as far as taking me girl? I think of it more as me handing you my sloppy seconds."  
  
At the end of his statement most of the Slytherins were laughing. Alex sat in his seat and slightly dared Ron to try something. Ron was never know for being calm so he stuck out his wand and muttered a spell just like Alex knew he would. Alex bought up his wand and silently muttered a spell and Ron's wand flew into Alex's hand and Ron slammed into the wall and every eye was suddenly directed to Alex.  
  
"Don't go getting yourself hurt Ronald. You should know that you can't beat me," Alex said before ending his incantation.  
  
"Mr. Riddle! Detention and 90 points from Slytherin for attacking another student!" McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"And what will Weasley get?" Alex asked.  
  
"Medical attention," McGonagall said clearly upset.  
  
"So I get in the most trouble when Ron started the altercation?" Alex asked while McGonagall remained silent. "That's okay. If that's the punishment you want to give me I'll accept it but my father will hear about this."  
  
"Is that a threat Mr. Riddle?" McGonagall said in a somewhat wavy voice.  
  
"No.it's merely a statement of an upcoming event," Alex answered.  
  
"Do you really think that saying you will tell your father will get you out of trouble? You overestimate yourself Mr. Riddle," McGonagall replied.  
  
"No Professor, you just underestimate me," Alex said before the bell rang and effectually ended class. 


	5. secrets revealed 05

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 5**

    When Tom heard about how McGonagall started taking favorite's he decided to show her a little something. He sent howler, only he didn't yell, and calmly told her what he felt about her. He knew that killing her wouldn't make him feel better. Only torture would satisfy the hunger he had to make sure she felt pain. He gave the howler one last charm before sending it to Hogwarts by eagle.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Alex and Draco were both dressed in all black, looking good, as they walked into the Great Hall. Alex sat at his regular seat and started to eat his breakfast when a black eagle flew into the building and dropped a red package on McGonagall's food. Everyone's attention was on the older witch as she opened the howeler. A silky hiss came out of the package. 

     "Minerva...it seems as though you are aking for death but I have decided that, at the moment, death is too good for you. No...what you need is torture and I will be the one to give it to you. You really shouldn't pick favorites Minerva. It never did you you any good did it Minny? Look at what happened to you precious Potter's, your god-son, and your nephew. They all died because of you. I'd hate to see what would happen to young Weasly, or Kenny for that matter, because you keep picking favorites. Don't look so surprised Minny. Of course I knew about your son. It would be best to remember the damage I could do when given the motive and oppotunity." 

     Alex ate contentedly as he listened to the howeler his father had sent. He saw how pale McGonagall had gotten. A smirk grew on his face as he saw the chills go down everyone's spine and the horror that shone on Ronald's face as he was mentioned by Lord Voldemort. When the howeler finished Headmaster Dumbledore stood and said, "Alexander Riddle come up here immediately." 

    Alex stood and walked up to the head table looking calm and collected. He stopped directly in front of the Headmaster and said, "Yes?" 

    "You should be expelled fot that howeler. How dare you threat a teacher?" Dumbledore asked. 

    "_I_ didn't threat a teacher. My father did," Alex replied with a raised eyebrow as if to challenge Dumbledore to repremend him. 

    Dumbledore stared Alex directly in the eye. Alex knew what Dumbledore was doing so he placed stronger blocks over the older man. Alex knew that Dumbledore was trying to read his mind so he stood his ground and stared right back. After a few minutes Dumbledore motioned for Alex to go back to his table but not before turning and giving a smirk to a very frightened Ronald.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Later that day during Potions Alex made sure to keep an eye on Professor Snape. He very well knew that Snape was a spy and he wanted to know just how much information the man told Dumbledore. 

    "Today we are making a truth serium. You are to make this potion by yourself. DO it correctly because I might make you test your own Potion," Snape said while staring at Alex. 

    Alex arose from his seat with Alahandra and walked to the back of the class room where he kept his materials while everyone else wrote down the procedure for the drought. Alex picked up his cauldron and materials before walking back to his seat. He quickly set up his ingredients in the order he had learned was easiest when brewing potions before beginning his assignment. 

    As Alex brewed the potion he contemplated the thought about whether or not to inform his father of Professor Snape's double crossing. Now although he did and had always had a slight dislike for Snape, he didn't know whether the contempt that he felt for the older man was enough to see him murdered. Over the years Snape had effectively made his life a living hell and he didn't know whether he **wanted** to stoop to the ornery man's level and seek revenge. 

    Alex stared at his professor as he mechanically performed each process of the potion with precision. Alex knew very well that Snape was aware of his stares but for some reason the man seemed to be avoiding him. Alex smirked as he turned down the amount of fire and let the potion simmer for a while. 

    Alex raised his hand as he waited the customary ten minutes until the potion would be complete. Alex watched as Snape ignored him for a while...making Alex very unpatient. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, that was to be ignored. 

    "Yes Mr. Riddle?" Snape finally asked when he started sensing the vibes Alex was throwing his way. 

    "I was wondering if I could speak with you after class," Alex responded ignoring the looks that Hermione was throwing his way. 

    Alex watched as Snape mentally drew up the pros and cons of not accepting Alex's request. Apparently the cons were much more...unpleasant than what would have happened had Alex had been a Potter so he agreed. 

    As the bell rang signaling the end of class, Alex motioned for Alahandra to wait for him outside of the class while he spoke to the Professor. Once the classroom was empty Alex used his wand to close the door and put up silencing charms. 

    "I wanted to know how long you think your role as spy would be undetected?" Alex said to Snape. 

    "What are you talking about?" Snape asked calmly but Alex saw the nervous look in his eye. 

    "You know very well what I mean. You must know that I learnt a lot of things during my time as Harry James Potter that are very useful to the Riddle in me. So tell me what do you plan to do when father finds out that his potion's maker is in fact a spy for the order in which he wishes to destroy?" Alex asked as he sat on the black desk. 

    "Await my death," Snape said honestly. 

    "So you would die for Dumbledore and his cause. A cause in which you do not truly believe?" Alex asked. 

    "And what of you? Are you going to tell dear old daddy just to spite me?" Snape spat. 

    "If I were you I would watch my tongue," Alex said icily. "See the difference between you and me is that I don't have to be involved. My father gave me a choice and I choose to be neutral. Oh, don't think that just because I'm not on his side that I'm on the light side. I have been through too much shit while being the 'good guy' so know that I will not be involved but if there is ever a time when I feel threatened then not only will you see the power that Dumbledore wished to control. You will see a part of me that you never thought I had. Keep that in mind when you go to your Order meetings," Harry said as he got up to leave the room.   
  


next   
back home 


End file.
